11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Irene of the Dragon Skeleton
Elaine of the Dragon Skeleton (龍骸のイレーネ Ryuugai no Irene) is a member of the Punishment Squad and a subordinate of Georgius of the Rainbow. She is a main protagonist from Before Story arc. Appearance Elaine has thigh-lengthed hair, which is light purple in color. Parts of her bangs fall between her eyes while her long sideburns are kept as two pony tails. She is dressed in a white Index's uniform, which is apparently wore over a light gray layer of armor, and a pair of high-heeled white leather boots; her hips are also armored. The upper part of her collar is a typical Western collar, but the part below it is of Eastern style. Her uniform is also three-tailed, with the emblem of Index on middle tail. The sleeves are detached from the shirt and each is embedded with a red diamond-shaped crystal. She wears black tights on her right leg, but a crossed pair of belts on her left thigh. Personality Elaine's nature is being easygoing, although she can become easily irritated and even extremely aggressive if it comes to combat, especially if Sebastianus is attacked before her. She loves and deeply cares for Sebastianus since he was the first one to ever defeat her in combat, calling him "Sebas" for showing her affection. She wants to only keep him for herself, but will do or let him do anything if it satisfies him. She also respects Samson and (to a certain extent) Georgius, but she seems despising Misao. She has also a cruel and darker side towards people having some different beliefs, that she describes as heretics. She contempts them, thinking they are in the sin, and would do anything for erasing and punishing them, (probably killing them) often with a brutally manner, according to her talk with Sebastianus. This hatred is due to her past as Ophian however. Biography Elaine is a surviving Ophian, a branch of Christianity that was under the influence of Gnosticism and was established even before the Coptic and Alexandria church. For a long time, she has been protecting the indigenous Copts, Christians and other people of the Evangel from the Islams. She fought indiscriminately against all enemies that went against her. Seeing this, Index sent out Georgius' group to fight her. After losing to Sebastianus, she fell in love with him and joined Index to follow him. Plot Before the War On April 1, Elaine and Sebastianus took a stroll in the garden in Vatican, taking a break from their mission two days ago in Syberia. An almond petal fell on Sebastianus' shoulder. Elaine was delightful at the view, calling it pretty; Sebastianus slightly nodded. Suddenly, Sebastianus asked about 'that man before', to which Elaine replied that she could not recall, in a slightly irritated voice. Sebastianus said that he was referring to the man in the mission involving the Roman Catholic Church. This time Elaine said that she remembered, but wondered why he mentioned it. Sebastianus said that the memory suddenly sprang up in his mind. Elaine tried to recall it, but ended up saying that she could only remember both of them deliver punishment to a sinned man. Sebastianus wondered if generosity was what they had given that man, who had committed heresy; Elaine denied the idea. Sebastianus asked why that man was killed, to which Elaine replied that because he was too slow, and she hated it. Sebastianus then asked Elaine if he was enjoying it. Elaine answered that he was not, so she finished the heretic off. Both of them then showed a sinister smile, agreeing that there was no other choice. Battle of Ayame Hill Commencing Operation Against the Witch After Sebastianus detached his arm, Elaine attacked Liselotte to support him, although she only managed to scratched her face. As the battle continued with Liselotte taking the offensive, Elaine swung her sword at the witch. Sebastianus then kicked the blade, forcing it to go upward; with another swinging motion, Elaine performed a pincer attack. Liselotte easily caught the blade with her left hand while blocking Sebastianus' kick with her right, but was hit by the kick of his other leg. Her body was torn into two, but regenerated afterwards. Finding no other way to defeat the witch, Sebastianus wrapped Elaine's blade around his body while holding Liselotte tight. He told Elaine to kill both him and Liselotte. Elaine was reluctant, but when he called her with a sincere and gentle voice of trust that she had never heard before, she bit her lips and, with another motion, ripped both Liselotte and Sebastianus to pieces. After dealing the fatal attack to the witch, Elaine stood in silence, then cried as she realized the Sebastianus she loved did not exist anymore. While she was reminiscing Sebastianus, she noticed something moving. Elaine straightened her sword for combat, but dropped it when she saw Sebastianus standing. Believing that Sebastianus was somehow alive due to his holy power, she embraced him and said that they would fight together forever, tears of joy rolling on her cheeks. Sebastianus grunted and suddenly, Elaine had to cling onto Sebastianus to stand. Looking down her abdomen, she realized that her lower body was ripped off and her internal organs were falling on the ground. Unable to resist the pain, she fell on Sebastianus corpse and died, Lieselotte saying goodbye to her afterwards, and stated that there were three lives who had rested in peace here. Relationships Sebastianus of the Holy Bone: Elaine has fallen in love with him after he defeated her, and the two of them are apparently a couple. He is also the reason why she joined Index. She is very lovey-dovey and affectionate toward him, despite her hot-tempered nature, even calling him "Sebas" and would do anything for him, if it makes him happy, going so far as killing him and Lieselotte as he asked her, even if she didn't want. It is hinted that Elaine was pregnant of him, according to Lieselotte and the night she spent with Sebastianus, but she would have lost her baby when she had been killed. Misao Kusakabe: Elaine and Misao are comrades in the same team, but the two of them don't seem having a good relationships with each other. As she does a nerve against heretics and she seems considering Misao as one. Due to this fact, she often shows hostility and contempt toward her, thinking her as contemptible and even suggested to dispose of her, at the moment where she showed her powers to everyone before the battle, making her Shikigamis appearing. Samson of the War Hammer: The two don't seem having a lot of interactions with each other, but she showed a lot of respect for him, maybe more than for Georgius, who is yet her leader, even if Samson reprimands her by her attitude toward heretics. She listened him when he told her to shut up when she proposed to dispose of Misao before the battle, while she didn't listen to Georgius. Georgius of the Rainbow: They interacted rarely with each other, even if she is a comrade in his team. She showed some respect toward him, but in a limited extend as Sebastianus is loyal to him. He is the one who let her coming to Index. Lieselotte Werckmeister: She fought against her with Sebastianus, even if she only supported him, and tried to kill her when Sebastianus committed a double suicide with her. Lieselotte killed her afterward, making her thinking Sebastianus was still alive. Powers&Abilities Equipment *'Dragon Skeleton Sword' (龍骸の剣 Ryuugai no Ken): Also called Snake Wisdom (蛇の叡智 Hebi no Eichi) in Elaine's hometown. The sword is constructed like a whip. Its blade composes of smaller blades kept together by a very hard wire, giving the sword the ability to extend or retract at will. Due to this unique design, the sword is for medium ranged combat rather than close ranged. While the sword's structure allows it to slice through even the toughest horde of enemy by a simple movement, controlling the direction to which the blades will fly to is not an easy task. This proves that either Elaine has undergone strict training in the past or possesses talent to keep the sword completely under her control. Trivia *It is implied that Elaine was pregnant during the Battle of Ayame hill, as Lieselotte stated that 'three lives had rested in peace here' after killing her, as she spent a long night with Sebastianus before their arrival in Japan. *Her name was the one of a very known Saint, Irene of Rome, who was St Castulus's wife, and who died in martyr, tortured and killed, as being a Christian. She is often showed healing St Sebastian after his tortures. *Elaine is surely one of the members amongst the Punishment Squad who had the most brutal death in the battle. The reason why Sebastianus ripped her body was surely a way for killing the baby she possibly carried. **The scene where she died looks similar to Kanae's death, Kouta's sister in Elfen Lied, whom the body had been ripped off by Lucy in the same way than Lieselotte did to Elaine. *In the anime, during the sequence where the members are turning into the Black Knights for imprisonning Lieselotte, Elaine's silhouette seems similar to the game, excepted that she is short-haired. *Her Black Knight's counterpart has the ability of flying, but in Resona Forma, Elaine is like the others and can't fly. It's surely due to her Black Knight's state and Misao's spell who gave her this ability. *She looks similar to Yuka, playing the role of the bashful lover toward Sebastianus in Before Story arc, and would like to keep him for herself. Her being a yandere or not remains debatable, as she does not have a love rival. But even if it was the case, she probably would let him go, as long as he would be happy. Category:Resona Forma characters Category:Index Category:Before Story's protagonists Category:Female characters Category:Warriors